In an operating system of a computing device, such as Linux system or Android system established on top of the Linux system, a superuser privilege (e.g., root privilege) is the highest privilege within the operating system, which can manage all objects of the operating system. A process having the superuser privilege can modify system files, make personalized settings and so on.
In the Linux system, the superuser privilege is disabled by default, in order to guarantee security and stability of the operating system and prevent crash of the operating system caused by a false operation of a user. In order to obtain the superuser privilege, it is required to make a request to a SU (Super User) program for authorization. The SU program is a program for managing authorization in the Linux system, which can grant a process the superuser privilege. The authorization given by the SU program to the process may be managed carefully.